Entre temps
by poppycat
Summary: Quelques oneshots se déroullant entre l'anime et le film. 5ème chappie : deux histoires assez courtes la première sur deux persos un peu oubliés... et la seconde sur le premier mois d'Edward à Munich
1. Hohenheim : Des souvenirs…

Bon, avant toutes choses:

Je n'ai aucuns droits sur Fma, la série et le manga appartiennent à Arakawa sensei et à square Enix et si le je prétendais un psychopathe ganté de blanc en uniforme bleu claquerait des doigts et me ferait rôtir sur place… Read and review !

Cette fic sera composée de plusieurs oneshots se déroulant pour la plupart entre la fin de l'anime et le film... donc quelques spoilers en vue... updates très très aléatoires (et bien sûr un titre et des résumés nazes lol on ne se refait pas...). Read and review !

Rating: K+ pour le moment... peut changer plus tard

* * *

Ca faisait un petit bout de temps que je voulais poster ce oneshot en français (je l'avais rédigé au départ en anglais(Reminisce) ).Il traite des liens entre Hohenheim et Edward, un aspect de FMA que j'aime particulièrement car pas tellement définit. _

* * *

_

_Des souvenirs…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Londres, Lundi 13 Février.

J'ai vécu longtemps, bien plus longtemps qu'un homme normal puisse espérer vivre. J'ai vu tellement de chose, amassé tellement de connaissance. J'ai eu la chance de tenir la plus fabuleuse des sources de pouvoir entre mes mains, mais je n'ai jamais su être père.

Pathétique.

Je ne sais rien de l'enfance de mes fils, j'étais absent en ce temps là. J'ai déserté. Malgré tout je me souviens de leurs premières années, de la douceur de leurs petites joues sous mes baisers, de leurs petites mais jouant avec ma barbe, tirant ma queue de cheval, essayant d'en défaire l'élastique. Je me souviens aussi de leurs rires, de leur mère leur chantant des berceuses et des comptines, Alphonse dans ses bras, Edward sur mes genoux.

J'ai gâché ces temps heureux en passant des heures entières enfermé dans mon bureau, travaillant sur ce qui m'avait permis de rester au sein des vivants tant d'années, sans me rendre compte que cette paisible vie de famille allait rapidement prendre fin. De temps en temps, mes stylos disparaissaient, mes notes étaient recouvertes de mystérieux hiéroglyphes enfantins. Ensuite, j'entendais des rires étouffés provenant de la petite forme cachée derrière l'imposante carrure d'une vielle armure que je conservais en souvenir de mon passé. Je délaissais, alors, quelque temps mes recherches pour attraper le petit démon aux mèches dorées qui s'amusait à me déranger dans mon travail. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment le courage de le réprimander, la simple vue de son minois boudeur et de ses grands yeux de bronze suffisant à me convaincre de jouer avec lui.

Il me reprochait de passer trop de temps derrière mon bureau et de ne faire attention ni à ses exploits ni à ceux de son jeune frère. J'ai manqué les premiers pas de Al, ses premières égratignures et bleus, blessures de guerres dues à une course poursuite avec Edward.

Un jour mon passé m'a rattrapé, je devais partir au plus vite. En passant le pas de la porte, j'ai jeté un dernier regards en arrière, j'ai vu Trisha, un sourire inquiet au lèvres, sachant que je partais pour longtemps. Alphonse me faisait des signes de la main, me demandant quand je reviendrais, c'est alors que j'aperçus Edward, silencieux, l'air triste me regardant, déçu.

Les années ont passé et je me suis enfin décidé à rentrer n'ayant aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis ma « fuite ».Bien des choses avaient changé pendant mon absence. J'ai perdu famille et foyer, ma tendre épouse était décédée depuis plusieurs années et les enfants étaient partis, laissant derrière eux les cendres de la maison de leur enfance.

Je suis resté longtemps immobile devant cette pierre blanche dressée aux milieux de tant d'autres, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, pas même de pleurer. Nous sommes tous faits pour mourir, j'ai vu la mort s'abattre tant de fois autour de moi que je n'arrive plus à exprimer cette tristesse que l'on a lorsque l'on perd un être cher, je n'arrive même plus à la comprendre. Je me dégoûte moi-même, en y repensant, toutes ces années vécues m'auraient-elle fait perdre mon humanité ? Devant cette tombe blanche je me suis sentit si vide et impuissant, peut être avais-je enfin envie de savoir ce qu'étais cette échéance dont je n'ai fait que reculer la date grâce à la pierre philosophale…Rejoindre Trisha…

J'ai revus mes fils, l'âme d'Alphonse dans sa prison de métal et Edward, le corps mutilé.

Je savais qu'ils ne me feraient pas bon accueil après tant d'année d'absence, mais j'ai eu du mal à faire face à la colère d'Edward et à la triste innocence d'Alphonse, l'amour du cadet aussi difficile à supporter que la haine de l'aîné. Je suis un pécheur, était-ce ma pénitence que de voir mes enfants déchirés par mes propres erreurs.

Maintenant Edward et moi vivons dans ce monde étrange de l'autre côté de la porte. Ed a perdu, pour la seconde fois son bras et sa jambe et a du subir de nouveau la pose d'un automail. J'étais heureux quand il m'a demandé de lui construire de nouveaux membres mécaniques, quand pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il m'a accordé sa confiance. Cela peut paraître étrange mais j'ai du apprendre à m'occuper de mon propre fils, à oublier mes vielles habitudes. Il a beaucoup souffert, hurlé dans son sommeil, passant des semaines entières,entre deux opérations, allongé sur son lit , incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, comme une poupée de chiffon.

Les opération pour la pose des automails sont très lourdes, il avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, il m'a donc été plus facile de le contempler, son visage encore juvénile, ses joues pales, ses lèvres livides, ses yeux clos et cernés, bordés de longs cils noirs. Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'étudier ainsi, pendant qu'il était inconscient, mais c'était pour moi le seul vrai moyen de pouvoir me rapprocher de lui sans me faire rejeter. J'avais la possibilité de passer ma main dans ses mèches dorées, d'embrasser ses joues froides, de rafraîchir son front fiévreux, d'agir enfin en père. Quand il fut enfin rétabli son mauvais caractère avait empiré. Ses nouveaux membres de métal ,encore trop lourds et douloureux pour être supporté par son corps tout juste cicatrisé, refusaient de se mouvoir, sa mobilité s'était donc considérablement réduite. Il tournait en rond, enfermé dans sa chambre, me couvrant de reproche et d'injures lorsque j'avais le malheur de pousser sa porte. Et pourtant… Je me souviens très clairement de ce jour où j'ai entendu un lourd hurlement provenant de sa chambre. Je me suis rué pour voir ce qui s'était passé, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas chuté de son lit de nouveau, ni réussi à se blesser en forçant sur ses automails inertes. C'est là que je l'ai vu, assis sur son lit, souriant, l'air détendu, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

-Ils fonctionnent, père ! Ils fonctionnent ! J'ai…J'ai réussi à bouger mes doigts.

Père. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu l'on ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi. Je me suis assis sur son lit, attendant sa réaction. Pas de cris ni de protestations, il s'est presque jeté à mon cou, en riant et en me serrant contre lui. Il s'est arrêté brutalement et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux :

-« Ne t'y habitue pas trop. »

Puis il s'est de nouveau blotti contre moi, souriant.

Rééducation… Je crois que çà nous a permis de tisser de nouveaux liens, de repartir sur de nouvelles fondations, plus solides. J'aimais passer mon bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir quand il réapprenait lentement à marcher. Enfin il acceptait ma présence à ses côtés, enfin il m'appelait père ou papa au lieu de « le vieux » et autre expressions triviales.

Nos relations sont toujours difficiles mais…»

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoenheim posa soudainement son stylo et referma son journal quand il entendit des bruits de pas peu discrets dans l'escalier.

-« Je crève de faim ! »

Edward se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, l'air visiblement contrarié.

-« Tu as mis le couvert ? »

-« Non. »

Hohenheim poussa un profond soupir et quitta la pièce en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Le dîner sera prêt vers 8h, d'accord ? »

-« C'est tard. »

Personne ne répondit quand il appela Edward pour passer à table. Quand il poussa la poutre de son bureau, Hohenheim aperçut son fils profondément endormi dans un fauteuil, c'est ensuite qu'il remarqua le désordre qui régnait sur sa table de travail.

-« Sale gosse », murmura-t-il, mettant de l'ordre dans ses papiers.

Il eut unsursaut de surprise et d'effroi, son journal était ouvert.

-« Il est même allé jusqu'à lire mes notes personnelles…Jeune homme, je vais vous apprendre la politesse… »pensa-t-il , irrité.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer le carnet et à le ranger quand il remarqua qu'Edward avait souligné le dernier paragraphe .Il lut quelques mots, simples, ajoutés au crayon de papier à la suite des siens par une main maladroite puis il se retourna pour observé la petite forme endormie, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Nos relations sont toujours difficiles mais… _grâce à toi je peux de nouveau me tenir sur mes deux jambes et marcher_

_Merci_ »

Au bas de la page, il y avait trois petits mots inscrits, qu'Edward avait essayé d'effacer par timidité ou fierté, mais qui étaient restés gravés dans le papier sous la pression de la mine.

_Je t'aime._

* * *

Zi end (pour le moment)

* * *

Toute les reviews, sont les bienvenues (sort des bonbons et des cookies). 


	2. Alphonse : Pendant ton absence

Comme d'hab: fma ne m'appartient pas, si je le prétendais ...(se retoune lentement après avoir entendu un drôle de bruit et vu de la lumière, apperçoit un blondinet armé d'ine longue lame affichant un sourire digne d'un maniquedans film d'horreur) ... çà ne serait pas bien du tout... et pas bon pour moi (lance un cookie au blondinet...gentil...gentil, saaaage)

Cette fic sera composée de plusieurs oneshots se déroulant pour la plupart entre la fin de l'anime et le film... donc quelques spoilers en vue... updates très très aléatoires (et bien sûr un titre et des résumés nazes lol on ne se refait pas...). Read and review !

Rating: K+ ne pense pas changer

* * *

Deuxième one-shot! Au tour d'Alphonse cette fois ci. J'avais pas mal d'idées pour ce one shot mais le résultat n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête au départ... Tant pis... (déjà partie sur l'idée d'un autre chapitre du point de vue d'Edward envers son popaà moins de parler un peu de ce cher Alfons...ne sait pas encore mais espère mieux le réussir...aucun Hohenheim ni aucune pâtisserieà la canelle ni grand beau blond de Munich ne seront blessés durant la rédaction, enfin pource qui est deHeiderich c'est sûr, pour les deux autres ça reste à voir... (sourire sadique)) 

Enfin, pour le momentl'histoire se déroule à Dublith pendant le deuxième entraînement de Al chez Izumi... Y'a du spoiler si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de l'anime et le film .Al n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée de la disparition de Ed et ayant perdu sa mémoire en regagnant son corps, n'arrive pas à croire ce que l'on lui a raconté des 4 années passées avec son frèreà parcourir Amestris enfermé dans son armure.

* * *

_Pendant ton "absence"._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle y est encore allé très fort, mes articulations endolories émettent de sinistres craquements à chacun de mes mouvements et je commence à voir les bleus des la leçon du jour apparaître à la surface de ma peau. Elle me sourit, ébouriffe mes cheveux d'un geste assez brusque mais maternel et commence la « «séance soin ».

Maître…

J'ai l'impression que nous ne vous avons quitté que depuis peu, les choses n'ont pas changé à Dublith…ou presque… Cette fois ci, c'est seul que je vous fais face lors des entraînements au combat, il n'y a que mes deux mains posées au bord du cercle de transmutation lorsque je m'exerce à l'alchimie.

Je me souviens du cercle, de la préparation versée au centre, 20 kg de carbone, nous avions utilisé de charbon, faute d'avoir trouvé un élément plus pur en carbone. Edward avait insisté pour que nous le réduisions en poudre, nous avons passé des heures à le piler et nous étions rentrés dîner chez mamie Pinako couverts de noir de la tête aux pieds. Elle nous avait fait prendre un bain dans un baquet, dans l'atelier, à l'eau froide, pour nous punir de nous être autant salis et pour éviter de noircir tout l'intérieur de la maison. Winry n'arrêtait pas de nous embêter, chapardant le savon ou versant un grand sceau d'eau propre mais glacée sur le crâne d'Ed au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins.Grand frère, quant à lui avait essayé de mettre le plus d'eau possible à côté du baquet, vexé de notre situation. Nous avons ajouté 35 litres d'eau, 4litres d'ammoniaque, dont les effluves étouffantes nous ont presque rendus malades ,1.5kg de chaux qui piquait les yeux, le nez et la gorge, brûlant les doigts lorsque l'on ne faisait pas attention en la manipulant., 800 g de phosphore, 250 g de sel , que nous avions « emprunté » à mamie Pinako, ce qui nous a valu un régime potage sans sel pendant deux semaines, 100 g de salpêtre, 80 g de souffre,faute d'en avoir trouvé, nous avions utilisé de l'oxyde de souffre et avions utilisé le surplus pour faire un blague à Winry, 7.5g de fluor 5g de fer 3 g de silicium, et divers autres éléments .

Je me souviens d'Ed me demandant si j'étais prêt, de l'orage qui grondait à l'extérieur et de la pluie martelant les carreaux.

Après… Plus rien…

J'ai repris conscience lentement, mes yeux demeurant désespéramment clos pendant plusieurs minutes. J'avais froid et mes membres étaient engourdis. J'ai vaguement entendu du bruit, des pas, un cri, puis j'ai senti un peu de chaleur avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait une jeune femme avec un petit enfant à mon chevet. Elle fut la première de ces « gens » que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

Ces « gens », ce sont ceux qui me connaissent, qui prétendent faire partie de mon entourage,mais que moi je ne reconnais pas :la jeune femme aux mèches roses, le militaire blessé et la femme blonde qui l'accompagne, la fille aux yeux verts et aux grosses lunettes qui me couvre de livres et se chipote avec Winry, la jeune veuve et sa petite fille qui m'a fait des tartes aux pommes… Il semblerait que ma mémoire se soit envolée . Peu à peu au travers de leurs histoires, je me rends compte que bien des choses se sont passées entre notre tentative de transmutation humaine et mon réveil.

Où est tu, Edward ?

Tu es le seul que je n'ai pas vu depuis mon réveil, et pourtant pour moi, tu es mon univers.

Maître se lève, elle n'a pas prévu assez de sparadraps. Je la regarde quitter la pièce puis détourne mon regard vers la commode ou sont placés des cadres, avec des photos de nous.

Il y a celle de notre retour de l'île de Yock, tu y fais la grimace, furieux contre maître, et moi je suis à tes côtés, j'essaye de te calmer. Dans le second cadre il y a la photo de notre départ ou maître nous prends dans ses bras… là aussi tu y fais la grimace, avant que Sig n'appuie sur le déclencheur, elle t'avais fait une remarque sur ta taille…moi, je suis blotti contre maître et je me moque de toi.

Mon regard se pose sur le troisième cadre, je n'aime pas trop cette photo bien que ce soit la seule ou tu souries. Dessus, tu as l'air plus âgé, tes cheveux sont longs et tes mèches, déjà longues dans mon souvenir, te cachent légèrement les yeux. A la place de ta main droite on voit le contour métallique d'un automail. Ton sourire est forcé, presque triste, comme si tu t'efforçais de faire plaisir à maître en la laissant prendre cette photo. Derrière toi, il y a une grande armure de métal austère. Elle a sa main posée sur ton épaule. Ils m'ont tous dit que cette armure c'était moi, que tu y avais fixé mon âme à l'intérieur suite à notre transmutation ratée. Maître me l'a assuré, pourtant je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je ne m'en souviens pas et rien ne me permet de me faire à cette idée. Cà ne peux pas être moi, derrière toi sur cette photo, si j'avais passé tant d'année à ton côté dans cet état, je devrais avoir tout de même quelques souvenirs ! Pourtant je sais que tu t'es sacrifié pour que je puisse vivre tel que je suis maintenant, on me l'a expliqué et j'y crois, ton absence en est pour moi la preuve .

Que s'est il passé ces 5 dernières années ?

Si seulement tu étais là pour me le raconter.

J'aimerais tant que tu viennes t'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit comme quand nous étions petits, le soir avant que je ne m'endorme, et que tu me racontes nos aventures, dont tout le monde me parle tant, à ta façon, telles qu'elles se sont passées .A ce moment là je pourrais y croire.

Maître est revenue, et elle a repris sa place à mes côtés. Je demeure silencieux, à fixer les photos. Je sais que je la rends inquiète, et j'en suis désolé.

-"Tu as l'air bien pensif, quelque chose te tracasse ?"

-"Non çà va…"

Elle désinfecte une petite plaie sur mon arcade sourcilière gauche, se débattant avec mes mèches folles.

-"Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, ils commencent à devenir long...tiens mois cette frange sur le côté le temps que je pose un pansement… Tu est sur de ne pas vouloir les faire couper ?"

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction des photos…Plus particulièrement en direction de celle sur laquelle tu arbores une épaisse natte blonde, les cheveux longs, frangin, ça te va plutôt bien…

Je n'ai pas eu à lui répondre, maître a vite compris.

Elle soupire. Elle est forte et sait cacher ses émotions mais dans le fond je sais que ta disparition lui fait autant de mal qu'à moi mais contrairement à elle j'ai la certitude que tu es en vie quelque part. Je ne suis pas le seul, le général de Brigade Roy Mustang le pense aussi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme semble avoir de l'affection pour nous deux.

J'ai du, il y a peu de temps, partir pour la ville du centre pour assister à une petite cérémonie donnée en ton honneur ou l'on ma donné une montre d'alchimiste d'état gravée à ton nom (encore une chose que je ne comprends pas, maître t'aurais fait rapidement passer de vie à trépas juste pour avoir passé le concours, comment cela se fait il qu'elle t'ai laissé vivre assez longtemps pour que tu reçoives le titre ?) Et tes affaires personnelles regroupées dans une grosse boîte, ainsi que ta valise.

Beaucoup d'inconnus m'ont serré la main, certains m'ont adressé la parole, une jeune femme blonde m'a fait la bise (elle était plutôt jolie mais assez inquiétante, elle portait un étui à révolversur son tailleur) puis m'a présenté au général de brigade un homme aux cheveux noir jais, blessé au visage, portant un bandeau noir à un oeil.

Il avait l'air ému, et m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a regardé sous toutes les coutures écartant quelques mèches de mes yeux. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, il avait l'air fier de nous. Lui aussi pense que tu as réussi à t'en sortir mais mlle Hawkeye (le jeune femme armée en tailleur) m'a dit que ta disparition l'avait profondément secoué et que depuis quelque temps il était un peu déboussolé, qu'il ne fallait pas trop prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de me dire au risque de me créer de faux espoirs .Malgré tout, les paroles de cet homme qui semble si bien te connaître m'ont fait chaud au cœur et m'ont redonné du courage, je sais qu'un jour je te retrouverais.

Maître en a fini avec mes égratignures et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

-"Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos. Pendant ce temps là, révises un peu, j'ai remarqué que tu avais des difficultés à différencier les cercles de transmutation des métaux…C'est pourtant quelque chose d'assez basique…"

- "je confonds toujours le symbole du cuivre et celui de l'étain…"

Elle sourit et quitte la pièces en murmurant « étourdi ». Au bout de quelque une violente quinte de toux se fait entendre ainsi que des bruits dans la salle de bain. J'aimerais me lever et aller l'aider mais je sais que ça l'énerve, elle n'aime pas être vue quand elle ne se sent pas bien. Son état a empiré ces derniers temps, elle est obligée de garder le lit plus souvent et tousse de plus en plus. Je n'entends plus rien et çà m'angoisse… Il faut vraiment que je me change les idées. Une fois la porte de ma chambre passée (claquée) je m'affale sur mon lit et regarde le tien, vide. Quand je ferme les yeux, je nous revois pousser la porte de la chambre pour la première fois, ravis de retrouver le confort d'un lit après un mois à dormir à même le sol sur l'île de Yock. Malgré la fatigue nous avions quand même trouvé le moyens de nous disputer pour savoir le quel de nous deux allait prendre le lit près de la fenêtre. C'est moi qui ai gagné… Je l'ai vite regretté… Il fait très chaud ici, à Dublith et les orages la nuit sont très fréquents. Le tonnerre faisait trembler la vitre et les éclairs illuminaient la pièce. Dans ces moments là, je filais me réfugier contre toi,loin de cette maudite fenêtre, et tout deux nous espérions que maître , prise de pitié vienne nous rassurer, ou , mieux, vienne dormir avec nous.

Il faut vraiment que je trouve quelque chose qui pourrait me changer les idées, j'en deviens pathétique…

Je parcoure la pièce du regard… sur le bureau, il y a mes livres d'alchimie…_pas envie de bosser_…je jette un coup d'oeil vers la fenêtre, il fait beau… _trop chaud pour aller faire un tour, pas envie de risquer l'insolation_...

Soudain j'aperçois la boîte contenant tes affaires que j'ai ramené de Central. Je l'ai ouverte, certes mais n'ai ni pris le temps ni le soin d'examiner son contenu. Je la soulève, elle pèse plutôt lourd, puis la renverse sur ton lit.

Quel Bazard frangin ! Je sais que tu n'as jamais été très soigneux mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point tu es désordonné… Mlle Hawkeye m'a dit qu'elle n'avait rien touché, je veux bien la croire.Le lit est couvert d'objets hétéroclites, des livres cornés,de la paperasse, un plumier, des boulons, un jeu de petits tournevis, une petite bouteille d'huile « spéciale automail »,de la cire lustrante pourmétaux,des photos de maman et de moi (et même de cette grosse armure étouffant un pauvre chaton) et une image froissée du mariage de nos parents.

J'examine maintenant le contenu de ta valise : le manteau rouge, tâché au niveau des manches, une veste noire avec une attache argentée, deux pantalons noirs mal pliés et des tee-shirts noirs , propre et sales mélangés…pas très variée comme garde robe. Tes vêtements ne sont pas grands, ils seraient même plutôt à ma taille…

Je suis bête, me voilà en train d'essayer les affaires de mon frère.

J'enfile un des tee-shirts froissés, la veste noire, le manteau et m'admire…pas mal, mais cependant un détail me gène…J'attrape un élastique à cheveux dans ta trousse de toilette et essaye d'attacher ma tignasse…Au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte le résultat n'est pas très concluant. Ma queue de cheval est de guingois , ridiculement petite, formant un plumet au bas de ma nuque et mes cheveux sont encore trop courts pour être tressés (je vais les laisser pousser plus, ce sera plus pratique) .En y regardant de plus près il y a d'autres détails qui clochent dans mon déguisement. La veste tombe un peu trop et j'aurais bien besoin d'une ceinture pour éviter de me retrouver avec le pantalon descendu aux chevilles.

Pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis satisfait…

J'ai l'impression d'être proche de toi, je sens ton odeur, je te ressemble…Peut être est-ce là la solution…Peut être devrais-je marcher dans tes pas pour espérer un jour te retrouver. J'attrape ta montre en argent et la serre fort dans mon poing. Ma décision est prise, je passerais le concours d'alchimiste d'état comme toi, et referais ce grand voyage à travers le paysdont tout le monde me parle etainsi, peut être, un jour je pourrais de nouveau te serrer dans mes bras.

* * *

FIN... pour le moment

* * *

Toute les reviews, sont les bienvenues (sort des bonbons et des cookies). 


	3. 3: Edward : 2 oneshots pas de titre

Fma ne m'appartient pas… encore heureux pour les fans, sinon je leur aurait rabattu les oreilles avec mes duos chouchous (ed/al hohopapa/ed roy/ed black hayate /riza et Pinako/Armstrong …oui, je suis d'accord, le dernier est bizarre. /se barre en courant pour éviter le câlin broie-os qui se transmet de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong/)

Cette fic sera composée de plusieurs oneshots se déroulant pour la plupart entre la fin de l'anime et le film... donc quelques spoilers en vue... updates très très aléatoires (et bien sûr un titre et des résumés nazes lol on ne se refait pas...). Read and review !

Rating: K+ ne pense pas changer

* * *

Deux one shots courts cette fois ci , tournant autour d'Edward. 

Pourquoi deux oneshots en 1 chapitre ?

raison officielle :le premier one shot était trop court (moins d'une page)Il lui fallait un copain pour qu'il se sente moins seul.

Vraie raison :trop feignante pour poster en deux fois

Petites précisions :

Ce passage n'étant pas très clairement expliqué dans l'anime j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à l'histoire.

-Ed et son père sont à Londres pour le moment, ils bougeront pour Munich plus tard.

-En passant par la porte, Edward à perdu de nouveau ses deux membres. Dans certains bouquins il est dit que les automails qu'il possède dans le film ont étés faits par son père, de plus le port de son automail parait plus archaïques que celui crée par Winry : Je pense qu'Hoenheim a du lui créer et lui mettre en place un port ainsi que de nouveaux automails. Comme il faut du temps pour s'y adapter (cf manga et anime) et parce que Hoho papa n'a pas le matériel des Rockbells Edward est assez dépendant de son père , ce qui a le don de l'agacer.

Trèves de blabla … on y go !

_

* * *

One shot 1:Prise de tête _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"J'en reviens pas. Il a osé me faire çà…. L'enflure. »

A trois quart penché au dessus du lavabo de la salle de bain, Edward faisait depuis déjà 20 minutes l'étendue des dégâts dans le miroir accroché au mur.

-« Milles Pétard, çà va prendre combien de temps avant qu'ils repoussent. »

Il jeta un regard dépité vers le sol carrelé jonché de longues mèches couleur miel puis passa sa main sur sa nuque maintenant dégagée.

-« Il m'a scalpé et il a osé prendre la fuite après, c'est tout lui çà. »

Quelques heures au par avant la salle de bain fut le théâtre d'un crime de lèse majesté. La pose d'un port d'automail nécessite beaucoup d'attention, plus particulièrement au niveau de l'hygiène, ainsi Hoenheim s'était vu obligé de raccourcir à contrecoeur la longue chevelure de son fils. Après une longue bataille verbale et de longs cris de protestation agrémentés de quelques coups il avait réussi à caler le forcené sur une chaise et s'était armé des ciseaux. Le pauvre n'avait pas encore compris l'ampleur de sa mission. Couper convenablement les cheveux d'une furie blonde qui essaye de vous frapper, çà n'a rien d'évident. Il y était tout de même arrivé, au bout de deux heures, épuisé, les côtes bourrées de coups et les oreilles cassées. De peur d'avoir envie sous peu de commettre un infanticide, il avait pris la sage décision d'aller faire un tour dehors histoire de se changer les idées.

Edward pris place dans le salon de manière à l'intercepter dès son retour à la maison, bien préparé à lui faire subir deux ou trois jours difficiles.

19h30 toujours pas de trace du « vieux »(1)…

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout … Il va pas rentrer ? »

Edward déplaça le fauteuil près de la fenêtre de manière à pouvoir surveiller la rue. C'est vrai qu'il avait été particulièrement désagréable avec son père mais au bout de 5 mois de cohabitation houleuse, se dit Edward, le vieux aurait dut s'y habituer… 5 mois… Quand Edward a ouvert les yeux la première fois dans ce monde il s'était retrouvé allongé dans la chambre actuelle avec des bandages de tous les côtés nez à nez avec un Hoenheim inquiet et visiblement fatigué. Bien qu'ayant conservé une certaine rancoeur contre celui qui les avait abandonnés, lui son frère et sa mère, il lui était tout de même reconnaissant de l'avoir pris sous son aile.

21h00 …

-« Il lui est arrivé quelque chose c'est pas possible… Ou alors il m'abandonne de nouve… »

Se sentant observé Edward se retourna pour apercevoir son père trempé dans l'encadrement de la porte…Bizarrement, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se jeter dans ses bras.

-« Eh bien, quel accueil, la dernière fois que tu as été pris d'une telle « crise d'affection » pour moi, tu devais avoir 4 ans. »Fit Hoenheim en riant.

Sa remarque eut pour réponse un regard assassin.

Edward poussa un long soupir de soulagement en enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine de son père.

-« Je suis désolé je suis vraiment en retard, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété. »

-« Je… » Répondit Edward en se rendant compte dans quelle situation ses émotions l'avaient conduit, »… Non, pas du tout, je m'inquiétais juste de qui me ferait le repas, j'ai la dalle moi, il est tard… »

Il savait bien que son excuse sonnait faux… mais il n'allait tout de même pas avouer au « vieux » qu'il s'était rongé les sangs tout l'après midi se demandant si il allait revenir ou non.

Soudain il entendit un petit bruit de grattement provenant de l'entrée.

-C'était quoi çà?

Hoenheim ? Visiblement gêné commença à l'entraîner vers la cuisine.

-Rien, ça doit venir de dehors…

-Non, on aurait dit que çà venait du placard de l'entrée…

-miaou !mwâââow !(2)

Hoenheim sentit un regard suspect se poser sur lui …

-Papa ?

-Eh bien, je peux tout t'expliquer… Il pleuvait et il avait peur et j'ai eu un mal fou à le déloger de là où il était et…

-NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU M'AS FAIT POIREAUTER PENDANT PLUS DE 4 HEURES POUR UN FOUTU CHAT !

* * *

_oneshot 2 :Chimère_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Where is the cat? The cat is under the window. So Mr Elric, Where is the cat?"

-"Get off my back you bastard…"(3)

Le professeur de langue rajusta ses petites lunettes rondes et lança un regard réprobateur au jeune homme blond avachi sur sa chaise auquel il était censé donner un cours.

-« Vous êtes conscient que ce n'est pas avec ce genre de vocabulaire que vous pourrez mener une conversation en gentleman… »

-« Et vous croyez vraiment que votre foutu chat et sa fenêtre m'aideront … »répondit Edward sur un ton peu aimable avant de continuer sur un air faussement niais « oh le chat est sous la fenêtre, mon tailleur est riche, il fait beau… Franchement Tucker je crois que je perds mon temps avec vous. »

-« Ce sera Mr Tucker ou professeur pour vous, jeune homme. Et ce n'est pas en trois cours que vous réussirez à lire et comprendre du Shakespeare… Il faut bien débuter par les bases Mr Elric. Votre père m'avait prévenu que vous aviez un caractère difficile mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que vous alliez vous montrer aussi peu coopératif. Reprenons la leçon si vous le voulez bien. »

-« Nan. »

-« Ce n'était pas une proposition. Prenez le livre de conjugaison. »

----------

Tout lui déplaisait chez cet homme, son sourire mielleux, ses regards en coins, ses petites lunettes rondes dont les reflets cachaient ses yeux, sa barbe de trois jours…Edward avait beau se dire que le professeur Jonathan Tucker n'était que l'alter ego dans ce monde de l'alchimiste d'état déchu Shou Tucker, il lui prenait toujours l'envie de frapper l'homme à mort à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Le professeur avait, dès la première leçon, sentit l'animosité du gamin à son égard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi… De plus le jeune homme était bizarre. Il regardait souvent dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées, semblait sérieusement handicapé ayant assez de mal à se déplacer et tenait parfois des propos incohérents à propos d'un monde ou la technologie était remplacée par une science plus ou moins fantaisiste. Mais bon, Hoenheim Elric avait versé une somme assez conséquente à l'homme pour qu'il enseigne à son fils les bases de la langue anglaise, le travail devait donc être mené à bien.

----------

-« Nous allons continuer de détailler la liste des verbes irréguliers… »

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, Tucker décida de mettre en pratique par écris les bases apprises les leçons précédentes.

-« Peut être vous plairait il de commencer à lire autre chose que des énoncés d'exercices ? J'ai pris le soin de vous mettre de côté quelques livres. »

Il se leva et revint avec un carton rempli de livres aux couvertures colorées.

Edward en attrapa un et se mit à le feuilleter.

-« Mais… Vous vous PAYEZ MA TETE !DES CONTES DE FEE, QUI A DIT QUE J'AVAIS L'AIR SI PETIT QU'À DIX NEUF ANS ON POUVAIT ENCORE ME REFILER DES HISTOIRES DE PRINCESSES DESTINEES À DES GAMINES DE 6 ANS. »

D'un geste brusque il envoya valser le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce et se leva en direction de Tucker.

Une photo tomba du livre Tucker se baissa pour la ramasser et la contempla pendant quelque secondes. Edward y jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de demander sur un ton plus calme.

-« Qui c'est la fille à côté de vous ? »

-« Cela ne vous regarde pas… »

Edward le regarda avec insistance.

-« C'est… mon épouse… »

-« J'l ai jamais vue ici… »

-« Eh bien », fit Tucker.

Tucker hésitait … Tristesse ou embarras, la sonnette salvatrice retentit et Edward ne le sut jamais.

« -Ce doit être votre père. » Bredouilla le professeur.

Tucker quitta son siège précipitamment et se rua dans la cage d'escalier.

Edward pris place près de la fenêtre, attendant que son père vienne l'aider à descendre les marches.

-« Quel temps de chien, pensa-t-il, toute cette humidité, c'est pas bon pour moi. »

Machinalement il passa sa main gauche sur le joint reliant le port de son automail à sa cuisse puis sur les bandages posés sur son épaule droite. Soudain la porte s'entrouvrit et une petite silhouette s'avança ver lui.

----------

-« Veuillez excuser d'avance mes propos Mr Elric mais j'ai une question à vous poser. Aussi blessante puisse-t-elle paraître, elle me brûle les lèvres depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. »

-« Dites toujours mon ami… Répondit Hoenheim calmement. »

-« Votre fils… Est il normal ? Je veux dire, il est plutôt asocial, un peu violent parfois. Tout à l'heure j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me sauter à la gorge… »

Hoenheim prit une longue inspiration et détourna son regard quelques secondes.

-« Vous devez sûrement lui rappeler quelqu'un ou quelque chose… Qui sait ce que cet enfant a pu endurer… »

Tucker demeura silencieux, étonné par la réponse d'Hoenheim.

----------

Edward se retourna et fit signe d'entrer à la personne qui l'observait depuis la porte entrouverte.

-« Daddy a finit la leçon ? » demanda une toute petite voix à l'accent british très prononcé.

-« Oui, tu peux entrer. »

La petite fille aux longues nattes s'avança timidement.

-« Bonjour Mr Edward. »

Edward prit la peine de se lever et s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Il n'eut pas même le temps de faire la bise à la fillette que déjà le bruit caractéristique de pattes griffues martelant le parquet se fit entendre.

-« Oh non… »

Quarante kilos d'amour, de graisse et de poils s'élancèrent soudain pour atterrir sur le pauvre Edward le couvrant de léchouilles bien baveuses et faisant chuter au passage.

-« ALEXANDER DEGAGES DE LA TU M'ECRASES ! »

Le golden retriever lui jeta un dernier regard plein de tendresse avant de regagner son panier.

-« Il ne faut as lui en vouloir ils vous adore… » protesta la gamine.

Edward lui répondit par un sourire triste et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-« Mr Edward… On va jouer ? »(4)

-« Oui Nina, on va jouer.»

----------

Hoenheim et Tucker discutèrent assez longtemps. La nuit était déjà tombée quand le père d'Edward se décida à aller récupérer son fils. Tucker l'accompagna à l'étage. Hoenheim poussa la porte avec crainte, Edward devait l'attendre depuis plus de deux heures déjà et devait être de mauvaise humeur (en bref semi hystérique).

"_She told him of the old woman's deceit, and how she had taken the three children away and hidden them. Then they were fetched, to the great joy of the King, and __the wicked mother came to no good end _

_But the King and the Queen with their six brothers lived many years in happiness and peace. " (5)_

Edward leva le nez du livre de conte de fée et s'aperçut enfin de la présence des deux homes dans la pièce.

La petite Nina descendit de ses genoux, attrapa un autre livre et le lui tendit.

-« Tu me lis celui là ? Je l'aime beaucoup tu sais. »

Hoenheim et Tucker regardaient le jeune homme d'un air bovin .Edward rougit et lança un « bah quoi ? » très inspiré.

----------

-« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais t'occuper des enfants… »

Edward tourna le dos à son père et colla son nez sur la vitre glacée de la portière.

-« Quittes pas la route des yeux au lieu de dire des âneries. »

-« Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec la petite. »

-« … »

-« Elle te rappelle quelqu'un ? Le nom de Tucker me dit quelque chose en tout cas… Il me semble que j'ai eu le loisir de lire une de ses publications lors d'un passage à Central… «

-« Tu parles d'un loisir… »

-« Un traité sur le croisement des espèces il me semble… la documentation sur le résultat était bien fournie mais quant à la description de la procédure de fabrication… C'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour obtenir de tels résultats.»

-« … «

-« Toi qui as eu le loisir de fréquenter pas mal d'alchimistes haut placés tu n'aurais pas … »reprit Hœnheim

-« TAIS TOI…j'm'en fous complètement de tes alchimistes pour le moment…J'ai autre chose à penser, MINCE ! »

Hoenheim voulut répliquer, rappeler les règles de bonne conduite à la furie blonde assise sur le siège du passager, mais il n'en trouva pas le courage. Il lui semblait avoir aperçut de grosses perles luisantes rouler le long des joues de son fils.

-« Tu veux abandonner les cours de Monsieur Tucker ? »

Edward renifla fit face à son père.

-« Non… »

-« Tu as pourtant l'air de ne pas l'aimer…Si tu te braques contre lui, tu ne feras pas beaucoup de progrès. »

-« J'ai promis à sa fille que je reviendrais jouer avec elle. »

-« Cela est-il si important ? »

-« Cette fois ci j'aimerais tenir ma promesse… »

Il fit de nouveau face à la vitre, fermant les yeux. Pour lui ce monde n'est que le grotesque reflet du sien dans un miroir déformant, un rêve éveillé dont il ne peut sortir. Les gens ont les mêmes visages, que ceux qu'il a connu, les mêmes voix, les mêmes expressions et souvent le même passé mais ils sont différents. Il déteste ce monde imaginaire à ses yeux mais parfois il se surprend à souhaiter que ce qui l'entoure est bien réel … Ne serai-ce que pour remplacer le souvenir des grands yeux tristes d'une petite fille prisonnière d'un corps de chimère par celui du sourire radieux de la petite Nina.

* * *

Fin (pour le moment)

* * *

(1) je n'ai pas vu les épisodes de l'anime où paraît Hoeheim en français et dans les scans anglais Ed le surnomme "old man" ... ce sera le "vieux" pour moi. 

(2) le chat est enroué… (miaou ça faisait banal comme onomatopée )

(3) trad (je ne sais pas si il y en a besoin) :fous moi la paix + injure (on va rester poli)

(4) il me semble que c'est ce que demande la chimère à Edward dans l'anime et le manga

(5) Six swans ;les frères Grimm…

Toute les reviews, sont les bienvenues (sort des bonbons et des cookies et des glaçons, fait chaud….trop chaud).


	4. Roy Mustang : Echec et mat

Ed accompagné de toute la team fma : Fma n'appartient pas à la cinglée qui écrit ces one-shots (liesse générale).

Cette fic sera composée de plusieurs oneshots se déroulant pour la plupart entre la fin de l'anime et le film... donc quelques spoilers en vue... updates très très aléatoires (et bien sûr un titre et des résumés nazes lol on ne se refait pas...). Read and review !

Rating: K+ ne pense pas changer (pour le moment)

* * *

Maudite chaleur, qui fatigue les gens et fait surchauffer mon pauv'PC :

Cette fois –ci je réponds aux review ici (on peut pas mais pour une fois …) :

Léa Cerise: merci pour la review ! apparemment on est assez nombreux à aimer le hoenheim/Ed (colonie d'aliens XD )

Sen chizu : traficoter avec les cheveux des persos , moi aussi j'adore X) (sourire sadique) .C'est vrai que çà aurait été sympa de voir le passage où Al se fait raccourcir les mèches dans le film… Quelqu'un y remédiera peut être un jour , qui sait…

Encore deux oneshots pour une update : cette fois –ci c'est Roy qui s'y colle pour le premier . C'est le pourquoi du comment se fait-il que Roy se retrouve sous lieutenant exilé dans la pampa dans le film alors qu'il était brigadier général dans l'anime.

Le deuxième, un peu plus gai, remet en scène un de mes duos favori …

_

* * *

_

_Oneshot 1 :Echec et mat._

Il rajusta le col de son uniforme et jeta un dernier regard en direction de la sortie. La jeune secrétaire avait arrêté momentané ment son travail pour l'observer.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas monsieur ? Puis-je me rendre utile ?»

-« Non, çà ira… Merci mademoiselle »

-« A votre service Brigadier Général »

Machinalement il remit en place ses gallons et tira sur ses gants.

Le téléphone sonna. La jeune femme décrocha puis lui fit signe.

Il se leva et marcha en direction de la lourde porte de bois sombre. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis frappa.

Alea jacta est…

-« Entrez ! »

Le visage du vieux général s'illumina quand il le vit pousser la porte.

-« Laissez tomber les formalités et asseyez vous Roy.»

Mustang s'exécuta et prit un siège.

-« Monsieur, je suis venu pour… »

Le vieux général lui fit signe de se taire et il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il sortit un échiquier poussiéreux et un petit sac de feutrine verte contenant les pièces.

-« Une petite partie ? Comme au bon vieux temps … Vous me devez une revanche, vous aviez gagné la veille de votre départ pour Central, il y a deux ans déjà. Le temps passe vite… »

Il déplia l'échiquier et disposa les pièces puis procéda au tirage au sort.

-« Vous aurez les blancs, Mustang »

Roy afficha un faible sourire puis se saisit d'un cavalier.

G1-F3

-« J'étais venu vous parler de quelque chose d'important à mes yeux.»

Le général le regarda silencieusement quelques secondes puis déplaça un pion vers les cases centrales de l'échiquier.

E7-E5

-« Je vous écoute… »

-« Je veux renoncer à mon rang de brigadier général … »

Il l'avait enfin dit…Il baissa les yeux…

Pion blanc en E2-E4.

Fou noir en F8-B4

Le général poussa un long soupir et son visage s'assombrit. Il rajusta ses petites lunettes rondes et regarda Mustang d'un air malheureux.

-« La rumeur était donc vraie, vous voulez nous quitter… »

-« Je veux rendre service à mon pays … J'ai commit des erreurs je veux les réparer. Je ne mérite pas ce titre et ces honneurs. »

Fou blanc F1-C4

Cavalier noir B8-C6

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« J'ai participé au massacre d'Ishbal, j'ai suivit les directives, un soldat exemplaire… Je suis retourné au pays en Héros… Les mains couvertes de sang. »

Le général afficha un faible sourire. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il connaissait Mustang. Il s'était vite prit d'affection pour ce jeune homme intelligent et ambitieux .Depuis la chute de Bradley ce n'était plus le même homme.

Cavalier blanc F3-G5

Dame noire D8-E7

Le conseil l'avait pourtant épargné, reconnaissant que Mustang avait rendu un service à la nation en éliminant l'ancien dirigeant. Beaucoup avaient demandé à ce qu'il soit promu chef des armées, en vain… Mustang avait refusé tous les honneurs, s'enfermant dans son travail.

Cavalier blanc G5-F7 /pion noir prit

Roi noir E8-D8

Mustang reprit la parole.

-« Je n'ai pas su protéger mes hommes. J'ai commit trop d'erreurs de jugement.»

-« On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, Roy… Ce qui est fait est fait… »

-« Je voudrais une deuxième chance… »

-« Comment çà ? »

Cavalier blanc F7-H8 / Tour noire prise.

Pion noir B7-B5

-« Je veux être jugé, pour manquement au devoir… »

-« Quoi ? C'est de la folie, vous risquez de perdre tous vos grades… »

-« Peu m'importe. Je veux retourner sur le terrain, je veux regagner mes honneurs et payer pour mes fautes. »

Fou blanc C4-F7

Tour noire A8-B8

Fou blanc F7-G8/ Cavalier noir prit

Fou noir B4-A3

-« Vous n'avez rien à prouver… Même si vous ne pouvez pas être fier de tous vos actes ce n'est pas en sabordant dix ans de travail que vous vous débarrasserez de vos fantômes.

»

-« Echange équivalent. Dix ans de travail pour une nouvelle chance. »

-« Vous devriez prendre quelques jours de repos… Roy »

Du repos, le vieux général se doutait bien que Mustang n'avait pas pris cette décision à la légère. Et pourtant, il était persuadé que cette idée allait lui passer.

-« Toujours aucune nouvelles du Fullmetal ? » finit-il par demander pour changer de sujet.

Dame blanche D1-H5

Cavalier noir C6-D4

Cavalier blanc H8-F7

Dame noire E7-F7 /Cavalier blanc prit

-« Aucunes monsieur …»

Mustang détourna son œil (valide) du jeu quelques minutes et regarda par la fenêtre.

-« … mais je ne désespère pas, le gosse est fort, il a dut trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir. »

A ce moment là, le général crut reconnaître le jeune lieutenant colonel qu'il avait rencontré après Ishbal. Mustang semblait tellement fier quand il parlait du Fullmetal. Depuis plusieurs mois il soutenait que le gamin allait revenir. Les funérailles officielles du major Elric

Promu lieutenant colonel à titre posthume lui avait infligé un sacré coup. Depuis quelques temps il avait trouvé du réconfort en s'occupant du cadet Elric, prenant souvent de ses nouvelles et veillant sur lui. Peu être essayait il à sa façon de suivre les volontés du Feu-fullmetal.

Dame blanche H5-F7

-« Votre dame devient gênante Mustang… Je vous mets en échec. »

Cavalier noir D4-C2/pion blanc prit/Roi noir en échec

Mustang sourit.

-« Roc. »

Roi blanc F1-H1 Tour blanche H1-G1

-« Mustang, vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous… Une fois que vous aurez perdu vos gallons, vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière… »

-« J'ai fait la promesse à quelqu'un d'être un homme respectable… C'est pour moi la seule manière d'atteindre mon but. »

Cavalier noir C2-E3

-« Eh bien » fit le général tristement, « je crois que vous ne me laissez pas le choix »

Mustang prit la dame blanche entre des doigts.

Dame blanche F7-F8 Echec et Mat

Le général coucha son roi noir sur l'échiquier.

-« Vous avez gagné Roy… dans les deux cas. » fit il sur le ton du regret.

Il se leva et sortit une liasse de papier de l'un de ses tiroirs. Il tendit une convocation à Mustang.

-« Remettez moi vos galons et vos grades s'il vous plaît … le conseil examinera votre cas demain matin…»

Mustang sortit d'un pas solennel du bureau du général .Il adressa un sourire fatigué à la secrétaire et partit en direction du cimetière militaire. Comme à son habitude, depuis bientôt trois mois il irait chercher au passage un bouquet de roses blanches pour Maes dont il en sortirait une pour Edward.

Le général rangea soigneusement les pièces dans la pochette en feutrine .Il regarda par la fenêtre la silhouette sombre de Mustang passant les portes de la cour du QG.

-Quel dommage, un garçon si brillant…

Il referma le tiroir sur l'échiquier.

Ce jour là un fou avait décidé de devenir pion, perdant tous ses honneurs déclarant forfait. Roy Mustang allait commencer une nouvelle partie, sur le front cette fois-ci, à la frontière de Drachma.

(la partie d'échec est normalement jouable et les blanc doivent gagner , enfin en théorie, çà faisait trop longtemps que je n'y avais pas joué …)

_-------------------------------------_

_Oneshot 2 : question de stratégie…_

« Nous partirons la semaine prochaine. »

Edward sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu son père entrer dans la pièce.

-« Pourquoi ? J'aimais bien Londres moi… »

-« Mon travail m'oblige à partir pour Munich et il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul à Londres. »

Edward lui jeta un regard noir et se replongea dans son bouquin.

Hoenheim soupira et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de son fils.

-« Je sais que ce déménagement te contrarie. » Finit-il par dire…

Aucune réaction…

-« Tu fais la tête ? «

Edward haussa les épaules et poussa un petit gémissement de douleur .Son nouveau port d'automail le gênait lorsqu'il entreprenait ce genre de mouvements.

-« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »fit Hoenheim, d'un air concerné en s'approchant de l'épaule endolorie.

-« Oui… Que tu me foutes la paix ! » Grogna le blondinet en jetant à son père le regard assassin-de-la-mort-qui-tue, avant de replonger de nouveau le nez dans son bouquin.

-« Tu as faim pour être aussi agressif ? »

Si l'on pouvait déclencher un feu par télékinésie, Hoenheim aurait bien vite été transformé en un petit tas de cendre que son fils aurait prit un grand plaisir à éparpiller…

Il quitta la pièce laissant la furie blonde fulminer dans son coin. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Edward entendit le bruit d'une assiette que l'on pose sur une table et celui d'un journal que l'on déplie mais il ne daigna pas lever le museau, ignorant délibérément Hoenheim sachant que cette attitude lui déplaisait fortement.

Petit à petit une délicieuse odeur de cannelle lui monta aux naseaux. Il jeta un œil à l'assiette posée sur la table basse.

- _gâteaux ! _pensa-t-il

Hoenheim tendit le bras vers l'assiette et attrapa un biscuit puis le mangea sous le nez d'Edward ignorant le regard intéressé de son fils.

-« C'est des biscuits à la cannelle ? Tu m'en donnes un ? » demanda le blondinet salivant.

Pas de réponse… Hoenheim le va le nez temporairement de son canar puis se replongea immédiatement dans la lecture instructive de la rubrique des chiens crevés.

-_Il se fout de ma gueule ma parole…Attends, vieux schnock, tu résistera pas longtemps…_

-« Ils ont l'air bon… »fit Edwards de manière plaintive.

-« Ils n'en ont pas que l'air…ils sont très bons. » Répondit son père en rajustant ses lunettes alors qu'il parcourait rapidement les pages consacrées à l'actualité locale.

_- Enfoiré ! Bon on va essayer autre chose… _

-« Dis le vieux … »

-« … »

-« Père… »

-…

-« Papa ? »

A ce mot Hœnheim posa le journal sur ses genoux et fixa son fils. Ses yeux croisèrent alors un regard des plus touchants, la technique croisée de l'œil de pigeon et des yeux de cocker spaniel. Edward pencha sa tête sur le côté et battit légèrement des cil le visage marqué par une profonde mélancolie,à ce moment Oliver Twist el les deux orphelines seraient apparus comme trois gais lurons à côté du blondinet court sur pattes en manque de biscuit. Irrésistible…enfin presque.

Hoenheim lui lança un grand sourire.

-« J'apprécie quand tu m'appelles papa. »

Il tendit la main vers l'assiette et attrapa un gâteau puis le béqueta encore une fois sous le nez de son fils.

_- y'en a plus qu'un…_

Le vieil alchimiste observait le gamin du coin de l'œil … Ravi d'avoir enfin réussi à attirer son attention.

Edward tenta le tout pour le tout et se leva pour venir s'asseoir contre son père. Hoenheim passa son bras autour de ses épaules le serrant contre lui.

-« quelque chose ne va pas », fit il d'un air innocent.

-_Si je le lui demande il ne va pas me le donner._

-« Non, ça va… »

-« Le port de ton automail te fait toujours aussi mal ? »

-« eh bien… »

Une main experte vint se poser sur son épaule, à l'endroit ou le métal joignait la chair, prodiguant un petit massage soulageant .Edward ferma les yeux d'aise. Soudain il sentit quelque chose de sucré forcer l'entrée de sa bouche.

_-gâteau !_

Hœnheim se mit à rire en voyant l'expression ravie du gamin.

-« Si tu prenait de temps en temps la peine de te lever de ton fauteuil tu aurais déjà remarqué qu'il y a une pleine poche de ces biscuits qui traîne sur la table de la cuisine. »

Edward se jura d'étouffer son père …

du moins une fois qu'il aurait finit son biscuit…

plutôt une fois que le vieux aurait finit de lui gratouiller l'épaule…

enfin quand il aurait finit sa sieste lové contre son papa.

Ed 0 – hohopapa 1

* * *

fin (pour le moment)

* * *

sort des glaces pour les reviewers. XP 


	5. 5:ma petite poupéeMunich

Fma ne m'appartient pas… (Noie son désespoir dans un litre de décaféiné sucré…)

Cette fic sera composée de plusieurs oneshots se déroulant pour la plupart entre la fin de l'anime et le film... donc quelques spoilers en vue... updates très très aléatoires (et bien sûr un titre et des résumés nazes lol on ne se refait pas...). Read and review !

Rating: K+

Deux histoires courtes cette fois ci . C'est pas très gai, c'est vrai…

Le premier concerne : Vous verrez bien ;)

Le deuxième , se centre sur l'arrivée d'Edward à Munich.

Je voulais rajouter une sombre histoire impliquant une vache et Alphonse mais je n'arrive pas à la tourner convenablement…

_**

* * *

Ma petite poupée**_

Comme tu es jolie, ta peau est si pale et si lisse, avec tes joues rondes et tes lèvres roses, on dirait une poupée de porcelaine. Ta petite main repose au creux de ma grosse paluche griffue. Mes doigts se serrent autour du bâton de craie et je dessine sous tes yeux des cercles, des équations de puissances, je te montre ce monde extérieur, que tu ne verras jamais, au travers de l'alchimie. Oh, non, je ne te laisserais jamais aller en haut, mon petit ange, ces gens ne nous comprendraient pas. Si l'on montait voir le soleil ils nous chasseraient et nous sépareraient. Car je tiens à toi, je t'ai perdue une fois et maintenant je ne veux plus te quitter. Tu ne parles pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tu comprends tout. Quand je t'explique les arcs alchimiques qui traversent nos corps quand nous transmutons, l'organisation des molécules tu sembles m'écouter avec attention.

Vois-tu mon enfant, nous autres les alchimistes tenons les grand principes de la vie entre nos mains. Briser, assembler, créer … Tout çà n'est qu'une question de calculs. Nous pouvons tout créer et tout détruire en même temps .Mais beaucoup ont peut de leur propres pouvoirs et se limitent à de simples transmutation. Ce sont des lâches…Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne réponds pas, tu es si timide. J'aime tes longs cheveux, j'aime y faire des tresses. Tu aimais, çà autrefois, tu t'en souviens ? Ta tête glisse sur le côté … Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Mais si tes lèvres restes closes comment veux tu que je te comprennes ?

Comme tu es jolie , ma petite Nina, avec cet air absent qui ne quitte jamais ton visage poupin, comme ils sont beaux , tes grands yeux vides…

__

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Munich**_

Ed poussa la porte de sa nouvelle chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit…Munich…Cela faisait déjà un mois que lui et son père avaient emménagé dans cette ville et il ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Il fixa d'un air morne le plafond écaillé. L'endroit où il vivait à Londres n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais comparé à l'appartement que son père avait déniché dans cette fichue ville… Il laissa son regard dériver le long des motifs floraux bleu fané de l'ancienne tapisserie piquée par l'humidité. Un de ces jours l'envie lui prendrait de tout arracher.

Hoenheim semblait de plus en plus occupé par son nouvel emploi à l'université. Edward avait essayé d'assister aux cours mais avait vite abandonné, préférant travailler seul .

Il se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ses gens inconnus…Et puis il y avait ce garçon dont il ignorait le prénom, un grand blond aux yeux clairs, assis au premier rang, dont le visage doux lui rappelait douloureusement celui de son petit frère. Quand le grand blond est parti étudier le physique en Europe du sud est, Ed avait perdu le peu de motivation qui le poussait à se rendre en cours . (1)

Munich semblait être hantée par ses propre souvenirs. Il lui semblait avoir croisé un policier partageant les traits de Hughes, la petite fleuriste des quartiers ouest de la ville ressemblait à MmmeGracia.

Un même visage, mais peut être pas une même âme…

L'autre jour , en errant près du parc il avait vu un homme brun, le portrait craché de Roy mustang, faire la cour maladroitement à une jeune femme et se faire enlever sa conquête par un grand blond , une cigarette entre les dents.

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte, il se leva et alla ouvrir. La propriétaire, une femme charmante aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts se tenait sur le paillasson, chargée d'un lourd panier.

-« Votre père m'a dit que vous étiez souffrant. Comme il m'a dit hier matin qu'il était absent pour quelques jours, je commençais à m'inquiéter… »fit elle tandis qu'Edward se poussait pour la laisser passer.

-« Ca va… Ne vous en faîtes pas pour mois , je suis un grand garçon »

La femme écarta affectueusement une mèche blonde du visage d'Edward.

-« Un grand garçon, voyez-vous çà… » fit elle amusée en observant la cuisine en chantier du coin de l'oeil. Je vous ai fait une tarte aux pommes. Je crois que vous l'aimez.

-« Merci ! »Edward fixa ses pieds quelques secondes et ajouta : « Je suis désolé de vous faire faire du souci. »

-« Si il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, monsieur Edward, mon fils aurait à peu près votre âge .»fit elle ses grand yeux verts emprunt d'une expression de tristesse qu'Edward connaissait malheureusement trop bien.

_Ici aussi , tu es malheureuse…_

Il leva légèrement le visage et avec un sourire triste il répondit.

-« Je suis désolé Mme Trisha. »

_Maman…_

Décidément, il détestait cet endroit.

* * *

zi end pour le moment

* * *

(1) Ed rencontre Alphons en Roumanie(/Transylvanie) si je ne me trompe pas.


End file.
